


【瞳耀】《SCI谜案集第二部》案五之十

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【瞳耀】《SCI谜案集第二部》案五之十

【瞳耀】伪.SCI谜案集第二部（第五案 争锋唐人街）十

*这是一个基于剧版《SCI谜案集》的背景和人设，白羽瞳还是那个目空一切，眼里只有展耀的白老鼠，展耀还是那只撩人而不知的傲娇猫儿；  
*其他SCI组员也有出场，可能不多；爵爷虽然帅气无比，但是毕竟被白白白拷走不知所踪，可能不会出现；白姐、驰祯、洛天、洛阳等视情况出场，当然了，本文是主瞳耀，所有人都是围绕两位主角存在滴！  
*所有案子都是瞎写的，现实性逻辑性完全没有，切勿对号入座。为了维持基本的合理性，每天改稿改到头晕目眩带恶心啊，还是乐此不疲的！  
*最后还得啰嗦一句，主文主要是为了体现爱情，呸！主要是为了体现一国两制兄弟情，所以也有点称不上车戏船戏之类的内容，反正多处情况下，都是暧昧以上程度：亲亲嘴，摸摸手，搂搂腰之类的，你懂得哦~

第五案 争锋唐人街

（十）

尾声2

“白羽瞳！你好大的胆子！你说你——”展耀刚一打开包局办公室的门，就看见包局站在桌子后面，指着白羽瞳的鼻子冲他大吼，白羽瞳则低着头不敢吱声，展耀还是头一次见到包局发这么大的火。

展耀晃了晃脑袋，决定还是先不进去了，但他才想把门再关上，就听到白羽瞳“包局，你也别光冲我一个人发火啊！”他晃了晃下巴，指向门的方向，道“展耀也有份！”

展耀想走也走不了了，只好又推门进去，陪笑道“包局，什么事发这么大的火啊？”

包局看到展耀进来了，就停止发火，坐在椅子上，脸还绷着说“出了那么大的事，你们也不告诉我？如果你们在美国出了事怎么办？我怎么向你们父母交待？”

展耀眨巴一下眼睛，道“原来是因为这件事啊？我当时被抓起来了，哪有机会向您汇报啊，这还不是都怨白羽瞳!”

白羽瞳一咧嘴，气的道“你——”

狡猾的猫儿笑了笑，心道：谁让你拉上我的！不过嘴上却岔开话题说“包局，羽瞳的预选赛资格不会被取消了吧？”

包局脸色一沉道“当然——”，见两人俱是一惊，包局又笑了，接着道“当然不会了！你们还协助国际刑警抓到通缉犯了呢，谁敢取消资格！”

白羽瞳马上道“我就知道，还是咱包局英武啊！”

展耀附和说“对对对，包局绝对英武！”

包局得意的点点头，转眼脸色一变，又道“一码归一码啊！白羽瞳你没及时汇报情况，我得想一想，怎么惩罚你才好！”，然后他又低下头，好像很认真在思考一样，道“扫半年厕所是不是太轻了，要不扫一年……”

展耀和白羽瞳看他那副样子，感觉到眉毛直跳，展耀用手肘顶了白羽瞳一下，白羽瞳就愁眉苦脸的说“我冤枉啊！包局，我姐他说你去北京了，我这不是怕打扰到你开会吗？”

展耀也说“包局，当时情况紧急，我们都来不及向您报告，是我和羽瞳的错，现在林子俊也抓到了，就算我们将功折罪吧！”

包局看了看两人，终于忍不住笑了，道“不说一说你们俩个小兔崽子，我心里憋的慌，害的我一直担心又上火不说，还得顶着上头的压力替你们想办法！”

展耀赶快给白羽瞳使了一个眼色，两人跑到包局身边，一个捏肩膀，一个倒茶水，两人都笑眯眯的说“是是，谢谢包局啦！”

对于刘玫，白羽瞳还是觉得挺抱歉的，无故把她牵扯进来，还让人家受了伤，虽然伤的不重。所以两人出院之后，就马上去刘玫家诊所探望她，当两个帅气的年轻人拿着鲜花和礼品出现在刘玫家诊所时，就被她的妈妈和外婆拉住，好一顿询问。

其实刘玫并没有把真相告诉两位老人，只是说诊所被打劫了。所以妈妈和外婆突然看到两人时，心里却偷偷猜测，哪一个才是刘玫的心上人呢？刘玫也懒得解释了：这要怎么说？说你们都误会了，这两个人都不是我男朋友，他们两个才是一对儿呢！

此时刘玫坐在Bo Innovation餐厅，看着白羽瞳和展耀，嫣然一笑道“前辈，展sir你们太客气了！之前不是已经慰问过我了吗？回到香港还特意请我吃饭！”

“那是两回事儿”白羽瞳说“上次去看你，你家人都在，我们也不好意思细说！况且上次确实是因为我们才让你受伤的！我们是想正式向你道歉！”

展耀接着说“当然了，一顿饭好像也抵不上你受的罪，但是我们暂时也想不到别的方法。还有，我得向你表达诚挚的谢意，谢谢你在美国救了我，还收留我和小白！”

刘玫心里早就想开了，如今见到白羽瞳和展耀坐在对面，一白一蓝，一个潇洒一个温柔，无论身材样貌品性皆是相得益彰，自己都觉得般配的不得了，就笑着道“那我就不客气了，今天要大吃一顿了！”

白羽瞳和展耀听罢都笑了，白羽瞳说“好啊，千万别给我省钱！”

三个人吃完饭，展耀说要去洗手间，刘玫看着他离开的背影，突然对白羽瞳说“前辈，祝你们幸福！”白羽瞳愣了一下，既而笑的无比灿烂，道“谢谢你！我们一定会的！”

白羽瞳还给罗翔打了一通感谢电话，两人急匆匆回香港，走时也未打个招呼。对于罗翔一个就见过几面的朋友，在芝加哥警察局帮了他们不少忙，白羽瞳还邀请他有空来香港玩，一定要带他好好感受一下中国传统文化，罗翔非常高兴的一口答应，表示他肯定会来的。

*接下来有一点点不可描述之部分，走起【瞳耀】伪.SCI谜案集第二部（第五案 争锋唐人街）十

*这是一个基于剧版《SCI谜案集》的背景和人设，白羽瞳还是那个目空一切，眼里只有展耀的白老鼠，展耀还是那只撩人而不知的傲娇猫儿；  
*其他SCI组员也有出场，可能不多；爵爷虽然帅气无比，但是毕竟被白白白拷走不知所踪，可能不会出现；白姐、驰祯、洛天、洛阳等视情况出场，当然了，本文是主瞳耀，所有人都是围绕两位主角存在滴！  
*所有案子都是瞎写的，现实性逻辑性完全没有，切勿对号入座。为了维持基本的合理性，每天改稿改到头晕目眩带恶心啊，还是乐此不疲的！  
*最后还得啰嗦一句，主文主要是为了体现爱情，呸！主要是为了体现一国两制兄弟情，所以也有点称不上车戏船戏之类的内容，反正多处情况下，都是暧昧以上程度：亲亲嘴，摸摸手，搂搂腰之类的，你懂得哦~

第五案 争锋唐人街

（十）

尾声2

“白羽瞳！你好大的胆子！你说你——”展耀刚一打开包局办公室的门，就看见包局站在桌子后面，指着白羽瞳的鼻子冲他大吼，白羽瞳则低着头不敢吱声，展耀还是头一次见到包局发这么大的火。

展耀晃了晃脑袋，决定还是先不进去了，但他才想把门再关上，就听到白羽瞳“包局，你也别光冲我一个人发火啊！”他晃了晃下巴，指向门的方向，道“展耀也有份！”

展耀想走也走不了了，只好又推门进去，陪笑道“包局，什么事发这么大的火啊？”

包局看到展耀进来了，就停止发火，坐在椅子上，脸还绷着说“出了那么大的事，你们也不告诉我？如果你们在美国出了事怎么办？我怎么向你们父母交待？”

展耀眨巴一下眼睛，道“原来是因为这件事啊？我当时被抓起来了，哪有机会向您汇报啊，这还不是都怨白羽瞳!”

白羽瞳一咧嘴，气的道“你——”

狡猾的猫儿笑了笑，心道：谁让你拉上我的！不过嘴上却岔开话题说“包局，羽瞳的预选赛资格不会被取消了吧？”

包局脸色一沉道“当然——”，见两人俱是一惊，包局又笑了，接着道“当然不会了！你们还协助国际刑警抓到通缉犯了呢，谁敢取消资格！”

白羽瞳马上道“我就知道，还是咱包局英武啊！”

展耀附和说“对对对，包局绝对英武！”

包局得意的点点头，转眼脸色一变，又道“一码归一码啊！白羽瞳你没及时汇报情况，我得想一想，怎么惩罚你才好！”，然后他又低下头，好像很认真在思考一样，道“扫半年厕所是不是太轻了，要不扫一年……”

展耀和白羽瞳看他那副样子，感觉到眉毛直跳，展耀用手肘顶了白羽瞳一下，白羽瞳就愁眉苦脸的说“我冤枉啊！包局，我姐他说你去北京了，我这不是怕打扰到你开会吗？”

展耀也说“包局，当时情况紧急，我们都来不及向您报告，是我和羽瞳的错，现在林子俊也抓到了，就算我们将功折罪吧！”

包局看了看两人，终于忍不住笑了，道“不说一说你们俩个小兔崽子，我心里憋的慌，害的我一直担心又上火不说，还得顶着上头的压力替你们想办法！”

展耀赶快给白羽瞳使了一个眼色，两人跑到包局身边，一个捏肩膀，一个倒茶水，两人都笑眯眯的说“是是，谢谢包局啦！”

对于刘玫，白羽瞳还是觉得挺抱歉的，无故把她牵扯进来，还让人家受了伤，虽然伤的不重。所以两人出院之后，就马上去刘玫家诊所探望她，当两个帅气的年轻人拿着鲜花和礼品出现在刘玫家诊所时，就被她的妈妈和外婆拉住，好一顿询问。

其实刘玫并没有把真相告诉两位老人，只是说诊所被打劫了。所以妈妈和外婆突然看到两人时，心里却偷偷猜测，哪一个才是刘玫的心上人呢？刘玫也懒得解释了：这要怎么说？说你们都误会了，这两个人都不是我男朋友，他们两个才是一对儿呢！

此时刘玫坐在Bo Innovation餐厅，看着白羽瞳和展耀，嫣然一笑道“前辈，展sir你们太客气了！之前不是已经慰问过我了吗？回到香港还特意请我吃饭！”

“那是两回事儿”白羽瞳说“上次去看你，你家人都在，我们也不好意思细说！况且上次确实是因为我们才让你受伤的！我们是想正式向你道歉！”

展耀接着说“当然了，一顿饭好像也抵不上你受的罪，但是我们暂时也想不到别的方法。还有，我得向你表达诚挚的谢意，谢谢你在美国救了我，还收留我和小白！”

刘玫心里早就想开了，如今见到白羽瞳和展耀坐在对面，一白一蓝，一个潇洒一个温柔，无论身材样貌品性皆是相得益彰，自己都觉得般配的不得了，就笑着道“那我就不客气了，今天要大吃一顿了！”

白羽瞳和展耀听罢都笑了，白羽瞳说“好啊，千万别给我省钱！”

三个人吃完饭，展耀说要去洗手间，刘玫看着他离开的背影，突然对白羽瞳说“前辈，祝你们幸福！”白羽瞳愣了一下，既而笑的无比灿烂，道“谢谢你！我们一定会的！”

白羽瞳还给罗翔打了一通感谢电话，两人急匆匆回香港，走时也未打个招呼。对于罗翔一个就见过几面的朋友，在芝加哥警察局帮了他们不少忙，白羽瞳还邀请他有空来香港玩，一定要带他好好感受一下中国传统文化，罗翔非常高兴的一口答应，表示他肯定会来的。

*接下来有一点点不可描述之部分，放在小尾巴里了


End file.
